The Twists and Turns in Life
by MimiJester
Summary: Fem!Naruto. Bad Summary . What if Naruto's life had more twists and turns than a used rope? What if Naruto wasn't as everyone expected him to be? What if the sealing gave Naruto an unintentional surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Naruto-kun but, you fail," Iruka said to me.

"Oh," I just replied, "I understand Iruka-sensei, I'll try harder next time." Except, there was no "next time", this was my last try, after this, I will never be allowed to become a ninja, **EVER**. Iruka-sensei looked at me with sadness filled eyes. He knew that this was my final chance, my final chance to gain the villager's trust an acknowledgement, my final chance to reach my dreams. But because of this idiotic test, that will **NEVER** happen! Anyways, I just smiled back at Iruka-sensei, though it was a strained smile, then I turned around and left.

After that I just ran, I ran as fast as I could to the Hokage's Tower, to where Saru-jiji was. I had just dashed into his office. Luckily, he was just doing paper work and I did not interrupt anything important.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. I rushed towards him, he enveloped me in a heart felt hug as I released my henge. No longer did I look like a 12 year old, blonde headed, blue eyed, orange wearing boy, but became a 6 year old, orange headed, turquoise eyed, white wearing girl (I know I changed small(large) details in Naruto but hey, this **is **a **fan**fic after all ^w^)

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Saru-jiji asked me through my semi-silent sobbing. I looked up to him with my tear filled eyes," I'm sorry Jiji, but I failed! I won't be becoming a ninja! I'm the worst! Maybe they were right! I-I don't deserve to be a ninja. I-If I can't do that bushin no jutsu, then-then maybe I shouldn't even try!" With that my sobbing became louder. The Hokage's eyes widen at my rant, he was used to seeing me as the brave and courageous Naruto, that he forgot that underneath that façade, I am just a timid and fearful person (Maybe old age is getting the best of him -_-')

"Naru-chan, is that all you have trouble with? The bushin no jutsu?" he asked.

"No!" I screamed, "It's not only the bushin no jutsu! It's that I can't understand anything they teach me! They don't help me at all! Iruka-sensei is the only one who tries! Everything everyone else teaches me are going to end up getting me killed! They put me at a disadvantage all the time! I'm sure as heck that they had a Chakra distortion seal when I was tested. I'm sure they had placed a high-leveled genjutsu on my written exam. I'm sure that they have been sabotaging my learning. Especially Mizuki, he had always had a strange aura around him."

The Hokage had a dangerous aura around him by now; he frightened me because of it. In a low commanding tone he called out, "Dog, Snake, Tiger, appear." Suddenly 3 people in animal masks appeared.

"Tiger, investigate the academy. Snake, interrogate **ALL** of the teaching staff at the academy. Dog, come with me, we are going to train Naru-chan and teach her the kage bushin no jutsu," the Hokage commanded them as they followed their orders.

The Hokage turned to me with a calming smile on his face," We need to make sure your ready for your team assignment next week."

I stared at him, in shock, not believing what he had just told me. His eyes did not waiver at all, he was not lying! I gave him a large hug, tears came with chants of thanks.

"I will do this on one condition Naru-chan. You reveal who you really are, I know that you've only known them for 3 years, but it would be easier if you do. I mean you're adorable! With that face you'll win everybody's trust! (To clarify: She entered the academy at age 3, took the exam at 4, 5, and 6)," the hokage stated.

"But, Jiji, I, uh, umm, uh, but, you know I- okay, I'll stop with the henge," I whispered, barely audibly.

"Perfect!" he happily chirped, "We begin now, meet us at training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death." With that, he and Dog disappeared. I sighed and trekked on the journey to the perilous forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! I made it to the forest! (By the way, remind me to slap Saru-jiji when I get there.)

"Ah! Naru-chan! You finally made it," Saru-jiji said with a smile, I just glared at him. Dog just nodded at me. "Alright! Now that you're here, let's see what you already know!" I did as I was told, everything I was taught at the academy. I was stopped several times to be corrected. Finally, the bushin no jutsu, I was so nervous, I was trembling while making the proper(-ish) had signs.

"Bushin no jutsu," I whispered. A large cloud of smoke appeared, when it dissipated, 3 sickly looking clones appeared. I was very disappointed because of my failed attempt.

"Naru-chan, didn't you learn about chakra control in the academy?" the hokage asked, I shook my head "no".

"They always kicked me out before I was taught anything, Jiji."

"This is so troublesome," he said, "Well, let's give a warm welcome to torture!" (So I will be doing a time skip through the training, and Flashbacks will tell you what happened."

Next Week~ Team Assignments!

(Henge is on) I was walking into the classroom with my head held high, no more shy-quietness. I guess hanging out with Anko would do that to you. I remember when I met her in the forest of Death.

Flashback! (^w^)

I was training in evasion and stealth. Currently I was hiding from Inu-sensei, Saru-jiji, and the other ANBUs (They know better to send anyone lower than ANBU to chase me. Well maybe Iruka-sensei) So far, I've been caught only a few times. I was doing so well, until I tripped on some dango

(-_-')

"Hey Brat! You DARE step in someone else's dango!" A mysterious voice said from behind me. I stiffened, then slowly turned around.

"Sorry!" I barely squeaked out before turning tail and dashing for it.

"Hey Brat! Come back! You're gonna pay for that!" she yelled. The chase was on! We continued the chase for 5 hours, while the Hokage and ANBUs watched the show through Jiji's magical orb of….. of….. magic? Yeah, magic.

Flashback End (0_0)

So from that point on Anko has helped me with my training. Even taking me out for dango more than enough times (Though some of my dango would disappear from my plate..

"NARUTO-BAKA! What are you doing here!?" a certain pink banshee screeched.

"It's obvious that he passed," lazily commented a person from behind.

"Alright class, **SIT DOWN!**" Iruka commanded using the mythical Big Head no jutsu. Soon we were quiet. Until someone asked a question, "Where's Mizuki-sensei?" they asked. Oh! Did I mention Anko, Ibiki, and I went to interrogate Mizuki? No? Well it went sort of like this:

Flashback….. (*-*)

Anko went first.

A few minutes later.

"He's a tough nut to crack."

Ibiki went next

A few minutes later.

"I agree."

My turn.

A few seconds later.

"**AHHHHHH!**" and other screams of terror were heard coming from the tiny cell, I came out grinning.

"What did you do?" they asked(yelled)

"That's a secret," was the only reply.

…

…

…

Okay, it didn't happen EXACTLY like that.

Flashback End (;3)

Ahh, good times, good times.

"Before we get started, It seems like Naruto-kun has something to tell us," Iruka-sensei said, gesturing for me to come down from my seat.

I sighed, "Better get this over with." I walked down from my seat, to the front of my class, I made a bunch of hand signs that none of my classmates could follow, landing on a ram seal, "kai!" I said while releasing a wad of chakra, as well as a large "poof" that appeared, engulfing the whole classroom. I was replaced by my true self (see chapter 1, paragraph 4 for details). As the cloud dispersed, everbody (except Iruka-sensei) was dumbfounded (did I use that right?) at the sight.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" It was the silent for a few moments. Then a loud shout of "what" resonated through the whole village.

At a bath house, in the South of Kumo.

"WHAT!" was heard, and Jiraiya fell from a tree…. yeah, he got beat up….

Back to Konoha's Academy!

"Explain." Shino demanded.

"Well, I was BORN 6 years ago, as a girl," I simply said. All of them face-faulted. Sasuke blinked, realizing something, (He is not a very cold hearted person.) "If you are 6, and we've known you as the other Naruto for 3 years, doesn't that mean you joined the academy at 3?" Everbody just stared at Sasuke, "What?" he asked.

"Dang Sasuke! That's the most I've heard you say in one sentence!" Kiba announced, he was just ignored.

"I guess so, I was terribly abused at the orphanage, so Saru-jiji wanted me out after he found out, so he entered me into the academy at a very young age. But I didn't want to be very different, so I came up with the "other" Naruto," I said with a grin," but because if the abuse, I used to be shier(s/p) than Hinata quieter than Shino. But one week with Anko-nee does do you wonders. Well, on with team assignments."

"Alright! Team 1 is (skip to Team 7) Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Your Jounin Sensei will be here shortly," Iruka finished off. As the other senseis came to get their groups, we waited. No, this was no 5 minutes, 10 minutes or even 30 minutes wait. This was a 180 minutes (3 hours) and counting wait. It wasn't until 244 minutes (4 hours 4 minutes) later that out sensei came. A semi-familiar tuff of silver hair appeared.

"Team 7? You're with me," stated, "To the roof." He disappeared, we walked up

At the roof

"So tell me your name, likes, dislikes and your opinion of the Ninja Code (I wanted to do something different)," sensei said, "We are starting with you Pinkie."

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke-kun, I hate perverts and Ino-pig. I think we need to follow the code and respect it," that was Sakura's reply.

"Alright, Duck-Head," Sensei commanded while Sasuke glared.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like something (tomatoes) and hate others (fan-girls). The Ninja Code is what a Ninja is. We need to follow it," Sasuke said. (cue Sakura squealing)

"Next is Short-stuff," Sensei pointed to me, I smiled.

"Okay! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, Saru-jiji, Inu-nii, Anko-nee, Ibiki-nii, the ANBU and to draw! I hate perverts, the 3 minutes of waiting for ramen and when I lose the inspiration to draw! My opinion of the Ninja Code is that it's stupid! Why do you need to abandon your friend, comrade or teammate for the sake of a mission! I mean a bell cannot ring without the ball and fire cannot burn without fuel!" I said and sat down, they just stared.

Kakashi thought, "Sensei, your child turned out better than I thought." He said, "Alright guys, I'm Kakashi Hatake, the Jounin in charge. My dislikes and likes are too adult for you, so is my opinion of the Ninja Code!" We waited to see if he was going to say anything else about him, he didn't (T_T).

"Tomorrow, we will have a survival training test. Don't panic….. yet. There is about a 66.6% chance of failing this test, so don't mess up," Kakashi-sensei said whilst we were gob smacked (well Sakura and I were outwardly while Sasuke were glaring angrily at sensei).

"Oh Yeah!" sensei announced, taking us out of our daze, "Don't eat breakfast." Then he disappeared, I went my separate was to Ichiraku's, while Sakura stalked Sasuke home.

So I decided that making a Shy Narato was too hard (for this fanfiction at least). Therefore I changed her personality. Also, my 1st chapter is 4.33 pages handwritten, while this chapter is about 9 pages handwritten. I handwrite all the chapters then type up the chapters so while I type the chapters, I also edit them on both copies. I will probably also do the same for Autumn Winds. Sorry if my story doesn't flow very well (^w^'). I am also trying to add humorous qualities to my story

Total Words for:

Chapter 1: 699

Chapter 2: 1,305

(not counting after line break)

I also had this Chapter written up a while ago.


End file.
